


Sparkle obsession

by mysaldate



Series: Wordvember 2017 [4]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: Sitri would expect a lot of things from humans. He would, however, never expect to be outsmarted and kidnapped by one.





	Sparkle obsession

As Sitri's blue eyes snapped open, he immediately started coughing at the overly sweet smell filling the room. It was dark in there or maybe he just had his eyes covered. Was this another one of his uncle's games of hide and seek? He honestly didn't think so. It seemed all too gentle for his uncle, although it was a bit rough for anyone else he knew. Then again, it could had just been his imagination. Trying to move his aching hands, he found his wrists tightly tied together. Well, this much for the comfort he could get... Well at least he was sitting and didn't have to stand still. Somewhere, he heard someone coming closer. In the next second, a metal door squeeked opened and some pleasurable light fell in the room. The pretty boy looked up, not sure what or who to expect.

A rather short figure walked down the stairs from the door and leaned down to him. The face seemed familiar but surely it couldn't who the demon thought it was... right? It was impossible for a human to knock him out, let alone manage to do so without him even noticing. The newcomer's face lit up in a smirk and he reached out a hand to touch Sitri's cheek gently. He traced his hand along it as if in a pet. Without any obvious reason he then let it travel up to the levander hair and pull at it a bit.

"What's wrong, underclassman?" he asked caringly, "Feeling scared yet? Worry not, nothing will happen to you here. You're now only mine, you know? That's all that changed. You will live here with me and nobody will every steal your attention from me ever again. Still, you were so kind to let me get so close to you with just a box of cookies... of course I knew you deserved better. I just didn't have anything up until now~."

Sitri stared up at him in pretty much of a shock. How could he get caught by a human?! He was a high-ranked demon of royal blood, not some former human filled with nostalgy and compassion towards other humans. Once again he tried to pull the ropes, this time even using the magic but to no result than causing himself more pain. He winced lightly and glared up at the boy in Stradtford's school uniform.

"You're just a low human! What do you think you can do to me?!"

"Do you really think that despite what is happening, Sitri?" the boy smirked again. To the fallen angel it looked sinister, "Wah! Your name sounds so lovely! I love your name, Sitri! I could say it all day long! Sitri, Sitri, Sitri! It's just as beautiful as you are... And to answer your little question, I am not a human anymore. I could never get your attention as one, could I? Demon prince?"

All the colour was suddenly drained from Sitri's already pale face. This student became a demon? And because of him? That clearly meant he was currently being imprisoned by a nephilim. Oh how displeased uncle would be about this! He would surely punish his poor doll even though the male had no idea about it at all. His throat went dry and he couldn't manage to speak out for a bit. Only after he calmed his beating heart a bit was he able to give a proper reaction:

"Why?! Why of all things you became a demon to impress me?! Who even made you one?! You can't just randomly decide and become a demon so I want to know who did such a thing!"

The student looked a bit surprised for a bit but then laughed out loud, actually scaring the fallen angel even more than Baalberith ever managed to. Mostly because the older demon never laughed. It sounded insane, almost as insane as Gilles' at times. And Sitri started wondering why on earth did he feel the resemblance between the two nephilims.

"You'll be surprised, Sitri~" the boy promised, "I didn't expect someone like that to actually be a demon. But I'll give you a hint. He's really smart and also good at sports. Well, he's good at everything he does. He's also kind and looks like a model. Ah, no, I'm not talking about prefect Swallow. He may be good but he isn't the best. And don't even make me start on Twining. He can't do sports for life. No no, it's the headboy, Nathan Caxton. You know him, right? Sitri?"

Tons of questions were running through Sitri's mind at the moment. Why? Why would Camio turn anyone into a demon? Why if it meant he would get hurt? Why didn't he talk with him about it? And why... why didn't anyone do anything about this whole situation?!

"Sitri?" the boy leaned down to him with a surprisingly gentle smile, "You're crying. Why is that, Sitri? Aren't you happy? No one will ever have you anymore but me. Dantalion won't make you mad, William won't make you do any chores that would ruin your beautiful skin... Thanks to Nathan, I became very powerful. C'mon, look at me. Not even Baalberith can harm you now. They all forgot about you. You see, Sitri? I'm the only one you have left!"

Sitri stared up at the nephilim, disgusted, shocked and lost. Everyone forgot him? Camio gave this random guy the ability to manipulate memories? More tears spilled down his lovely face, dropping to his shoulders and falling on his thighs. Then a careful motion of a gentle thumb on his cheeks stopped them and his incarcerater leaned in to lick them off his skin.

"I love your tears, Sitri." came a loving whisper as two warm arms wrapped around the poor prisoner's body, "They're just as beautiful as you are. Don't worry, I won't take your memories. I want to see more of Sitri's tears. They sparkle in this dark. They shall be the sparkles of my hope. And maybe one day you will give me even brighter sparkles with your smile when you finaly find out we've always belonged together~. Doesn't that sound lovely, Sitri? My beautiful sparkling demon?"


End file.
